This invention relates to a vessel for maintaining a heated liquid in a heated state and to a method of maintaining a heated liquid in a heated state. More especially the invention is concerned with a cup or similar drinking vessel, for maintaining a hot beverage heated.
Hot beverages such as tea and coffee are widely used both inside and outside the home. One problem is that such hot beverages cool on standing when exposed to the atmosphere, whereas many users wish to leave the beverage standing over a period of time. In response to this problem heater plates have been developed which are designed to support the beverage cup and heat it, thereby heating the beverage. These plates suffer the disadvantage that the beverage cup becomes hot and the efficiency of heating of the beverage depends on the thermal conductivity of the cup.